This invention relates to presses, and more particularly, to pneumatic presses. In the prior art, presses actuated by various means, including pneumatic pistons and cylinders, utilize punch and die sets to perform work on a work piece. Pneumatically actuated presses are generally used for light duty work. It is desirable to use pneumatic presses in other than light duty work, but the known pneumatic systems are limited in capacity. Some examples of prior art presses are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,038,934, 1,488,562, 2,241,794, and 3,230,812.
More recently, I have developed a fluid piston actuated press which has overcome many of the disadvantages of prior art fluid piston actuated presses. This press is described in U.S. Patent No. 3,690,207, which issued on Sept. 12, 1972.